<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs by Our_time_to_live</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613794">I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_time_to_live/pseuds/Our_time_to_live'>Our_time_to_live</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, One of My Favorites, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_time_to_live/pseuds/Our_time_to_live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OS - Parce que le 21ème siècle est une seconde chance, et qu'une thérapie est un bon commencement. Parce que Bucky y croit fortement, que l'automne est la saison parfaite pour se déclarer. Parce que Sam est l'homme le plus pur qu'il ait jamais connu, que Steve mérite plus qu'une vie avec Tony, et que Nat tient plus que tout au bonheur de James.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour à tous! Voici mon nouveau bébé, mon nouvel amour. J'espère que cela vous apportera autant de douceur que pour moi quand je l'ai écrit. Merci, et enjoy the ride :) </p>
<p>(Titre provenant de "Cardigan" - Taylor Swift)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le retour parmi le monde des vivants n’avait pas été de tout repos. Bucky se souvenait encore des cris et des rires qui hantaient les vieilles salles de maintenance des locaux d’HYDRA, comme si c’était hier. Tout comme le métal froid contre son dos lors de ses séances de réinitialisation, ou encore ces mots, cette atroce litanie qui pouvait /le/ faire ressortir à tout moment. Alors oui, sa vie auprès des Avengers n’était pas de tout repos, mais il avait Steve, Nat. Et Sam.</p>
<p>Si on lui demandait son avis, il aurait dit qu’avoir Steve avec lui était tout ce dont il avait besoin. La seule personne à le connaitre depuis les années 30, la seule personne à ne pas l’avoir abandonné. La seule personne, tout simplement. Bucky le suivait partout, lui et ses ordres. Il était en quelque sorte son bras droit. De la même façon dont il avait été l’exécuteur d’HYDRA.</p>
<p>Si on lui demandait son avis, il aurait dit qu’avoir Sam avec lui était un cauchemar, du moins au départ. Le Faucon semblait beaucoup trop content de la nouvelle addition, comme s’il avait enfin trouvé son équivalent au sein du groupe. Comme si, en un sens, Bucky était devenu son binôme, et non Steve. Alors il laissa le changement s’opérer petit à petit, il laissa Sam entrer dans sa vie. Il le laissa s’occuper de ses blessures en rentrant de missions, il le laissa lui donner le numéro d’un thérapeute, spécialisé dans les troubles des anciens soldats. Il le laissa aussi faire, quand Sam déposait une couverture sur son corps endormi sur le canapé, après une des nombreuses soirées films de Tony. Et quand il se réveillait chaque lendemain matin, blotti contre la douce couverture, un fin sourire apparaissait souvent sur son visage. Il n’avait pas besoin de se demander qui en était l’auteur, l’odeur de Sam était tout autour de lui. </p><hr/>
<p>Tout le monde avait remarqué leur rapprochement, mais personne n’osait rien dire. Bucky voyait bien les regards appuyés de Tony quand il passait par la cuisine, et que les deux compères se trouvaient là, encore et toujours à se dévisager du regard. Natalia, elle, était plus subtile, un sourire amusé mais toujours soulagé sur le visage : James avait bien droit de goûter au bonheur après tout ce temps, encore fallait-il qu’il s’en rende compte lui-même. D’ailleurs, la thérapie faisait son petit effet, lui permettant de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait et sur ses pensées. Les quatre premières séances, Bucky haïssait le Dr Hunley, il le trouvait trop compatissant, trop avenant. Juste... Trop. Et il avait fini par haïr Sam, pour le lui avoir recommandé. Puis il s’était haït lui-même, pour ne pas réussir à faire confiance, plus facilement. Lui qui dans sa jeunesse adorait discuter avec tout un tas de monde.</p>
<p>Lors d’une séance, le Dr Hunley lui demanda : « Qu’est ce qui vous fait le plus peur ? De découvrir l’origine de votre trauma, ou de vous rendre compte que ce que vous blâmez depuis tant d’années, n’est pas la véritable cause ? »</p>
<p>A cela, Bucky avait ri, il avait ri instinctivement, pour l’une des premières fois depuis son retour. Il n’était pas là pour découvrir pourquoi il avait des sueurs nocturnes et des problèmes de confiance, la réponse tenait en un sigle de cinq lettres. Non, il était là pour faire en sorte que ses collègues arrêtent de se faire du souci pour rien, pour que Natalia puisse à nouveau le regarder sans culpabilité visible sur son visage, pour que Tony ne sursaute plus quand il débarque au labo sans s’annoncer. Pour que Steve arrête de le voir encore comme sa mission de sauvetage, et pour que Sam… Pour qu’il soit à la hauteur de Sam, tout simplement. Mais ce ne fut pas sa réponse, non. A la place, il se souvint avoir hausser les épaules, une fois avoir fini de rire, et il avait dit : « Mes peurs seront toujours là, je veux juste pouvoir apprendre à les faire taire, un tout petit peu. »</p><hr/>
<p>Suite à cette séance, le Dr Hunley lui parut vite doué à son travail, Bucky se surprit même à vouloir aller aux séances de thérapie, sans rechigner, ni s’y faire conduire par Steve. Les matins semblaient parfaits pour y aller, comme une nouvelle façon d’affronter ses journées, pas à pas. Certaines personnes avaient le sport pour se défouler, la parole était son exécutoire à lui. Et ce matin-là, 7h, ne fut pas une exception, même avec sa rousse préférée perchée sur le comptoir de la cuisine commune, des yeux perçants et une tasse de café en mains.</p>
<p>« Crache le morceau, ‘Talia. J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »</p>
<p>« Non, tu m’as juste l’air différent. De bonne humeur, ce matin. Je suis censée féliciter ton thérapeute ou Sam pour ce changement ? » Demanda-t-elle tout doucement.</p>
<p>Bucky attendit quelques secondes pour répondre. Cette question, il se la posait depuis quelques temps maintenant. « Je ne sais pas s’il y a déjà du changement, mais on va dire que c’est sur la bonne voie. » Il reporta son attention sur les œufs brouillés en train de cuire, son assiette et celle de Nat juste à côté.</p>
<p>« Tes traits sont beaucoup plus détendus, tu acceptes des câlins de la part de Clint et les missions se trouvent être un jeu d’enfant quand tu ne perds pas le contrôle contre les méchants de la semaine. T’as changé, ça te fait du bien. » La voix de Nat lui rappelait des lointains souvenirs, quand il n’y avait qu’elle qui connaissait le soldat d’Hiver, qu’elle qu’il pouvait laisser approcher. « Tu sais, on est tous passé par là en arrivant ici. Chacun à notre niveau, mais se réhabituer à la vie normale, c’est une étape obligatoire. »</p>
<p>Il laissa échapper un ricanement, sa prothèse lui rappelant que jamais ils n’auraient une vie normale. Ils étaient une bande de pseudos héros, qui sacrifiait leur peu de vie privée pour le bien commun, rien de ce qu’ils faisaient ne pouvait être considéré comme normal. « Nat, t’es un ancien agent secret du KGB, j’étais une arme de guerre pour HYDRA. Rien de tout ça n’est normal. »</p>
<p>Bucky la sentit s’approcher plus vite qu’il ne put la voir couper le feu des plaques de cuissons et elle se positionna face à lui, signe qu’une conversation sérieuse l’attendait. Croire que la Veuve Noire n’était qu’un cerveau était la première erreur que commettait beaucoup de personnes, aux yeux de Bucky. Ses émotions étaient sa plus grande force. Natalia, ou plutôt Natasha comme elle préférait ses dernières années, leva un doigt en l’air pour le faire taire, avant même qu’il ait pu en placer une.</p>
<p>« Je vais te contredire deux minutes. C’est la première fois que je t’entends enfin dire que tu as été une arme de guerre, pas que tu en es une. Déjà, c’est un énorme progrès. Ensuite… Ensuite, je sais très bien qu’on ne sera jamais normal, dans le sens commun du terme. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu’on est incapable d’avoir une routine dans nos vies. Regarde-nous, ce matin : pas de mission, tu nous prépares le petit-déjeuner avant qu’on vague tous à nos occupations. Tu verras, on s’ennuie même parfois. » Dit-elle en souriant vers la fin, sa main finissant par reposer sur la joue de Bucky. « James, va falloir que tu te laisses nous approcher. »</p>
<p>Maudit soit Nat et sa façon singulière de lire en lui, de lire en eux tous. Ils étaient sa famille, et elle savait parfaitement utiliser les mots justes. Le problème n’était pas tant de laisser les autres s’approcher de lui, mais l’inverse. Il y avait toujours cette peur immense de faire du mal, de décevoir, de blesser. C’était les seuls choses qu’il avait su faire en une soixantaine d’années après tout. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, sachant pertinemment qu’il était impossible de nier quoi que ce soit avec elle. « J’essaye, je te le jure. Mais parfois, je n’ose pas, c’est terrifiant. Je sais que je pourrais vous faire du mal et... »</p>
<p>« Non » Elle le coupa net dans son élan, un éclat ferme dans les yeux. « Non, tu penses que tu le pourrais, mais tu n’es plus sous leur influence. Maintenant tu es toi à nouveau, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, ce que tu es. Qui tu veux, aussi. »</p>
<p>Son commentaire le fit rougir, comme s’il avait vingt ans à nouveau. Et le visage d’un certain Avenger lui vint en tête à ce moment même. « Je crois que tout le monde le sait, il le sait aussi. Je crois qu’il attend que ça vienne de moi, et c’est… C’est tellement adorable de sa part. »</p>
<p>En riant, Natasha passa une main derrière son cou et l’attira dans une douce étreinte. Tout comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu’ils ne pouvaient compter sur personne d’autre. Il n’y avait pas besoin de lutter, alors il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule. « Nous sommes une famille » Commença-t-elle contre ses cheveux. « Ça veut dire qu’on est tous là les uns pour les autres, mais aussi qu’on a chacun notre personne. On a été là pour Steve quand il s’est retrouvé comme toi, dans ce siècle, mais la façon dont Tony a su gérer pour Steve, c’était différent, comme une évidence. »</p>
<p>« J’ai vu... Je n’aurais jamais cru que Stark pouvait supporter notre terreur blonde. »</p>
<p>« Oh, t’aurais dû les voir au début ! Mais c’est pareil pour les autres. Wanda a trouvé la stabilité avec Vision aussi, Bruce commence à se confier plus facilement auprès de Thor, quand il est dans le coin. Hill et Pepper sont parfaites pour tous nous gérer à deux... Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »</p>
<p>En un sens, oui, il voyait très bien où elle venait en venir. Alors il recula légèrement pour pouvoir l’observer, et lui posa cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.</p>
<p>« Et toi, Natalia ? C’est qui ta personne ici ? »</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d’attraper une chaine autour de son cou, et en sortit le symbole d’une flèche dorée, qu’elle observa d’un air attendri. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà, malgré tout. « Il est ma personne maintenant. » Elle répliqua en hochant la tête. « En quelque sorte, d’une certaine manière. Ce sera toujours comme ça, et tu mérites la même chose. »</p>
<p>Il voulut répondre que oui, il le méritait. Que oui, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre Sam Wilson le plus heureux des hommes. Que sa priorité dorénavant, serait le bonheur et la sécurité de sa nouvelle famille, et de son salut. Mais ses mots n’eurent pas le temps d’être exprimé, quand une tête familière fit son apparition dans la cuisine, et son monde s’illumina à nouveau. Nat et Bucky se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, toujours blotti l’un contre l’autre, mais l’ancien soldat pria tous les dieux pour que la situation ne soit pas mal interprétée. Le silence fut maître pendant une dizaine de secondes, jusqu’à ce que Sam finisse par le briser, se réveillant à peine de sa nuit en se grattant les yeux. Chose que Bucky ne put s’empêcher de trouver hypnotisant.</p>
<p>« Evidemment que vous deux, vous êtes déjà debout à 7h30 du matin, un samedi... » Sam pesta doucement, mais se radoucit vite à la vue du petit déjeuner en train d’être préparé et du duo en face de lui. Il croisa le regard de Bucky en s’approchant d’eux, et une sensation de bien-être envahit le plus vieux. « Vous êtes pas croyable, puis vous auriez pu prévenir que c’était l’heure des câlins. »</p>
<p>Et sans un mot, sans un avertissement, Sam se positionna derrière Bucky et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le sécurisant contre son torse. Son début de barbe de trois jours chatouilla la joue de Bucky, et ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de soupirer. Nat sourit à cet élan d’affection et se cala à nouveau contre James, comprenant le message. Et tout doucement alors, Bucky se dit que finalement, se laisser aller pouvait avoir du bon. </p><hr/>
<p>« Steve ? T’aurais une minute ? Faut que je te parle d’un truc. »</p>
<p>Le visage trempé de sueur après sa séance de boxe quotidienne, Steve se retourna vers son meilleur ami et lui adressa un merveilleux sourire. Dire qu’à une époque, cela aurait été une raison suffisante pour que Bucky soit heureux dans la vie. « Bien sûr, qu’est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il avant de se stopper pour engloutir une demi bouteille d’eau en moins d’une minute, ce qui eut le mérite de faire à moitié rire Bucky, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.</p>
<p>« Rien de grave, je voulais juste... En fait, tu sais que ça va faire deux mois maintenant que je vais à cette thérapie avec le Dr Hunley, et… On a fini par parler de toi. » Bucky savait à l’avance qu’il n’allait pas aimer cette conversation, pourtant son thérapeute avait été catégorique là-dessus. Aller de l’avant signifiait faire table rase du passé, mettre des mots sur ce qui nous dérange et se montrer honnête. Mais rien qu’à la tête de Steve, qui se décomposa au fur et à mesure, il commençait à le regretter.</p>
<p>« Oh. D’accord, ok, mais par rapport à quoi ? » Demanda le grand blond d’un air un peu perdu, mais la bienveillance visible sur son visage. Il finit par s’asseoir sur l’un des bancs de la salle de sport, et Bucky l’y rejoint sans attendre.</p>
<p>« Par rapport à.. Par rapport à ta façon de te comporter avec moi depuis que je suis revenu. Je.. Ne le prends surtout pas mal, tu as fait un excellent job, je t’en serai éternellement reconnaissant et bon sang, t’as pas idée à quel point t’es important pour moi mais... »</p>
<p>« Bucky. » La voix de Steve, douce et avenante comme toujours, le fit lever les yeux vers son plus vieil ami. Avec la plus grande attention, Cap attrapa la main de l’ancien soldat et la serra fortement, comme pour lui insuffler du courage. « Ne t’en fait pas, juste dis-moi, d’accord ? »</p>
<p>« D’accord. Alors… Je ne suis pas ta mission de sauvetage. Je ne suis pas ta responsabilité, je ne l’ai jamais été. Tu peux arrêter maintenant, arrêter de te sentir obliger, tout le temps, d’être là pour moi. Si je dois faire des erreurs au fur et à mesure, ce seront les miennes, pas les tiennes. Je t’aime Steve, mais vis ta vie sans prendre en compte la mienne, s’il te plait. »</p>
<p>Cela lui comptait beaucoup plus d’énergie qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, et Bucky n’osa même pas bouger, par peur de l’avoir froissé, par peur d’avoir brisé cette confiance vieille de près d’un siècle. Il avait toujours vécu dans l’ombre de Steve, mais en contrepartie, Steve avait aussi toujours tout fait en fonction de lui, même lorsqu’il avait su qu’il n’était pas vraiment mort lors de la guerre. Et ça, Bucky voulait arrêter de s’en vouloir pour eux deux.</p>
<p>Steve tenta de garder une voix neutre, mais il n’avait jamais été doué pour cacher ce qu’il ressentait, alors les larmes aux yeux et un sourire triste aux lèvres, il accepta de voir la vérité en face. « Tony m’a dit la même chose. Qu’il fallait que je te laisse vivre ta vie maintenant que les choses vont mieux, que je ne pouvais pas t’aider de cette façon. Je... Pardon... »</p>
<p>« Non, t’as pas à t’excuser, tu n’as rien fait de mal dans le fond. Je me dis juste que ce serait plus sain maintenant si on pouvait voir la vie autrement que juste toi et moi. D’ailleurs, t’as pris de l’avance sur ce terrain-là, Tony est parfait pour toi. Si seulement Howard avait pu voir ça… » Cela eut le mérite de les faire rire à l’unisson, le souvenir d’un vieil ami bien présent dans leurs cœurs.</p>
<p>« Oui, Tony est parfait. Je suis très chanceux de l’avoir. Et toi, tu l’es encore plus d’avoir trouvé Sam. Même si je t’avoue que je ne l’ai pas vu venir. » Taquina Steve sans un soupçon de gêne, auquel Bucky lui frappa gentiment l’épaule.</p>
<p>« Je ne suis pas encore avec Sam. J’ai d’autres choses à régler avant tout. Ce ne serait pas juste de l’impliquer dans tout ce bordel maintenant. »</p>
<p>« Oh, mais il l’est déjà. Je te donne encore un mois pour que tu te lances par contre. Sinon je vais être forcé de précipiter les choses… »</p>
<p>« Tu n’oses même pas ! » S’exclama Bucky en haussant les sourcils, prêt à attaquer s’il le devait. De façon sympa, il n’allait pas prendre le risque de casser du mobilier autour, un incident était vite arrivé entre deux super soldats. « Je suis lent, mais ça va venir. Je sais que notre futur est fait pour être brillant. Il le mérite. Et... Moi aussi. »</p>
<p>Alors avec un sourire qui montrait à quel point Steve était fier de l’homme en face de lui, il attrapa Bucky dans une accolade, bien heureux de reconnaitre là, le jeune homme qui l’avait suivi et protégé, en condamnant une partie de son futur. </p><hr/>
<p>La thérapie suivait son cours, les jours d’été bien loin derrière lui et les feuilles tombant dans les rues de New York lui rappelaient toute son enfance. Avec deux cafés en main, un fin sourire aux lèvres et l’envie de provoquer son destin, Bucky se dirigea vers le groupe de soutien des anciens combattants, prenant le chemin de ce bureau qu’il commençait à connaitre par cœur. Des visages familiers le saluèrent, et même un jeune soldat lui demanda de signer sa casquette lorsqu’il le reconnut. Le vingt et unième siècle continuait de le surprendre, même à travers des petits détails de la vie.</p>
<p>Arrivé à bon port, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte pour s’annoncer, et c’est avec la boule au ventre qu’il entra dans ce bureau remplit de dossiers, de couleurs, et avec le meilleur homme qu’il ait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. « Hey champion, je t’apporte un peu de douceur. »</p>
<p>Le regard de Sam se perdit dans le sien une fois qu’il capta que Bucky se trouvait bel et bien dans son bureau, avec ce sourire en coin qui le faisait fondre depuis tant de mois, voire d’années maintenant. « Oh pitié, dis-moi qu’un de ses cafés est pour moi. »</p>
<p>« Bien sûr, je t’ai bien dit que je t’apportais de la douceur. Tu t’attendais à quoi ? » Bucky le questionna tout en s’approchant, et lui tendit sa boisson sacrée. Il n’était que dix heures du matin et Sam semblait déjà au bout du rouleau, une chemise couleur prune qui lui allait parfaitement, si on lui demandait son avis. Il vit le Faucon se rapprocher pour attraper le café qu’il lui tendit, et à la vue de son sourire, il se sut foutu.</p>
<p>« Je ne sais pas » Susurra Sam avec sa voix presque mielleuse. Bucky allait mourir. « Je pensais que tu parlais de toi. Barnes et douceur dans la même phrase, je trouve que ça sonne très bien. » Si son but était de le rendre incapable de prononcer le moindre mot par la suite, alors c’était réussi, à tel point que la main de Bucky se mit à trembler. « Et non pas que je me plaigne de te voir, au contraire, mais t’es pas censé être avec le Dr Hunley à cette heure-là ? »</p>
<p>En attendant de se remettre de ses émotions, Bucky préféra s’affaler sur l’un des fauteuils, très confortable, du bureau de Sam, et souffla de bonheur une fois assis. Il l’observa répondre à ses mails une bonne dizaine de minutes, en sirotant son café. Si c’était ça un semblant de vie normale, alors il voulait bien signer de suite, jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.</p>
<p>« La séance d’aujourd’hui a été annulé. Je vais pouvoir le voir qu’une fois par semaine maintenant. Je suis quand même bien ravi que tu connaisses mon emploi du temps à ce point-là, dis donc. »</p>
<p>« Bon sang, mais c’est génial ! » S’exclama Sam, oubliant ses dossiers et ses mails, le plus important se trouvait en face de lui. « Il doit être plus que satisfait des progrès que tu as fait jusqu’à maintenant. En tout cas, moi je le suis. »</p>
<p>Cette phrase et son magnifique sourire étaient amplement suffisant pour que Bucky abandonne tout de suite le peu de contrôle qu’il avait. Il était venu pour quelque chose en particulier, et il était sûr qu’il ne partirait pas de ce bureau sans l’avoir eu.</p>
<p>« Merci beaucoup. Si j’en suis arrivé jusque-là, c’est quand même grâce à toi. »</p>
<p>« Ah non, non, je t’ai donné le numéro, tu as fait ce que tu voulais par la suite. »</p>
<p>En un sens, Bucky ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, Sam avait raison. Sam avait aussi tendance à minimiser son rôle dans toute cette histoire. « D’accord, et j’ai eu aussi beaucoup d’aide venant de Nat, Steve… Même Tony. Mais toi, c’est pas pareil. »</p>
<p>Une fois sa phrase finie, il put voir un changement dans les expressions de Sam. D’habitude joueur, rieur, et libre, les muscles de son visage venaient de se tendre un peu plus. Comme s’il avait compris, et que ça le terrifiait légèrement. Alors Bucky se contenta de finir son café, et s’avança sur le fauteuil pour être plus proche du bureau et attrapa une des mains de Sam dans la sienne, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il avait besoin qu’il sache, qu’il s’en rende compte. « Alors non, toi c’est pas pareil. » Murmura-t-il. « Parce que tu l’as fait de façon détachée, totalement de ton libre arbitre, sans me connaitre véritablement. Nat et Steve sont mon passé, j’ai privé Tony d’une partie de sa famille, ils sont tous biaisés. Toi, toi t’aurais pu t’en foutre complètement. »</p>
<p>« Arrête, c’est pas.. »</p>
<p>« Si, c’est vrai. » Le coupa Bucky en souriant, son pouce parcourant la paume de sa main en une fine caresse. « Et c’est ça qui te rend si.. Si toi, si incroyablement bon pour ce monde. Regarde, on est censé être en repos et tu te retrouves à faire du bénévolat pour les anciens combattants. Sam, t’es pas comme le commun des mortels. »</p>
<p>Alors Sam ricana, le cœur tremblant et les mains moites, trouvant cette déclaration touchante et terriblement niaise. « Je te retourne le compliment. » Il arriva à susurrer ses mots malgré tout, malgré l’envie de le faire taire avec ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Bucky ne se laissa pas démonter, il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance avant de continuer : « Donc... Cette idée de thérapie était excellente. Tu as su trouver cette façon là de m’aider, mais pas que. Toutes les fois où tu as pu assurer mes arrières sur le terrain, ta façon de me faire m’entrainer, cette fois où je t’ai laissé couper mes cheveux… Tu rigoles, mais ces détails sont ce qui fait que je t’aime. »</p>
<p>Voilà. C’était aussi simple que ça. Finalement, ça n’avait pas été si mal de se déclarer, pensa Bucky. Et voir un Sam Wilson prit de cours, le souffle coupé, était une vision qu’il voulait graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours.</p>
<p>« Putain, James... T’as intérêt à m’embrasser maintenant. »</p>
<p>Encore une raison que Sam soit parfait ? Il n’avait pas peur de l’appeler par son véritable nom. Il savait que dans le fond, c’était tout ce que Bucky demandait à être. A nouveau James, à nouveau un homme comme un autre. « Attends, je n’ai pas fini. Je n’ai jamais eu de problème à te laisser faire toutes ces choses pour moi, parce que je t’ai fait confiance rapidement. Par contre, c’est en moi, que je n’avais pas confiance. C’est pour ça que je n’arrivais pas à me laisser faire, Sam. »</p>
<p>« … Et maintenant ? »</p>
<p>Alors à ce moment, Bucky se leva sans perdre plus d’une seconde et se pencha de tout son long pour capturer cette bouche qui l’appelait depuis des mois. Maintenant, il se faisait confiance, maintenant il était prêt pour aller de l’avant, prêt pour être celui dont Sam avait besoin. Ses mains s’accrochèrent à son cou de façon désespéré, tandis que Sam l’embrassait enfin en retour, une main sur sa joue, un touché pour être sûr qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un rêve. Bucky ne sut pas trop lequel d’entre eux se détacha en premier, mais il se souvint très bien de ce sentiment de paix intérieur qu’il avait ressenti. Et Sam, son sourire, il n’y avait pas assez de mots pour décrire à quel point il l’aimait.</p>
<p>« Maintenant, je prends des risques. Maintenant, je te veux et je vais faire en sorte que tu ne regrettes pas ton choix. » Sam souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, impossible pour lui de prononcer le moindre mot pour le moment. Il captura ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser au gout de café, cette fois plus doux, avant de dévier ses lèvres plus haut, sur le front de Bucky, et murmura : « Putain, il t’en aura fallu du temps. »</p>
<p>« Mais ça en valait la peine ? » Se risqua à demander l’ancien soldat avec joie.</p>
<p>« Ça en vaut toute la peine du monde. »</p>
<p>Ce fut ainsi que Bucky su alors qu’il n’allait pas lui rester beaucoup de séances de thérapie à avoir. Car avec Sam, il se sentait capable de résister au monde. Avec Sam, les couleurs de l’automne prenaient tout un autre sens, et ces peurs aussi.</p>
<p>Elles n’avaient plus lieu d’être.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>